


Embrace the Truth

by LoveOn_970



Category: The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-29
Updated: 2016-05-29
Packaged: 2018-07-10 21:22:51
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,779
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7008664
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LoveOn_970/pseuds/LoveOn_970
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Barry comes to terms of becoming more than friends with Caitlin.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Embrace the Truth

**Author's Note:**

> In this one-shot, Eddie doesn't die and is engaged to Iris.

      Barry Allen might be the fastest man alive, but he can't keep up with the ladies. He let Iris West slip through his fingers and now she was with Eddie Thawne. Then there was Linda Park, but because of his harbored feelings for Iris, that was a bust and she moved to Coast City. Most recently, there was the lovely Patty Spivott, Joe's newest partner since Eddie resigned. Everything was going great with her...until she was getting put in danger week after week by different meta-humans and Zoom. Then she was one of his girlfriends who put two and two together the quickest and figured out that Barry was the Flash. And because he didn't want more people he loved and cared about to be put in danger because of his secret, they called it off. To put it mildly, Barry Allen sucked ass at dating.

      Barry was beginning to suspect that he wasn't meant to find love; maybe it was like Oliver said, guys like them don't get the girl. With this fact, Barry laid on top of his bed one Saturday night, promptly after cancelling a date with a girl he had met at the mall the day before.  _"Why can't I be happy? Why can't I be happy like Iris is with Eddie? Or happy like Cisco? Why do I have to suffer all the time? What did I do to deserve this life?"_ Tears began to sting his eyes as he thought about all of the tragedies that he has faced in his life, all the heartache, all the late night sobs that he's had over the years. He looked over at the family photo on his dresser and sat up. The picture was taken a week before his mother was murdered; it showed him, Henry and Nora as one big happy family. Staring at the picture, Barry felt something erupt in him: hatred. He  _hated_ that fate took his mother away from him,  _hated_ that the love of his life was preparing to get married to someone else. Some days he thought that being the Flash was nothing more than a curse.

      Barry rubbed his face and fell asleep, discomfort and self loathing running through his veins. and fueling his dreams. 

* * *

* * *

      The next morning, Barry woke up groggily, rubbing sleep from his eyes and sitting up slowly. He sat their for a good ten minutes, contemplating everything he had thought about the previous night. He also thought about his dream from the last night; it ran shivers up and down his spine the more he thought about it. In the dream, Barry stood in the middle of a dense fog, unable to navigate his way to safety. That wasn't even the worst part. The worst part of it was that everyone he knew and cared about deeply--Iris, Joe, Cisco, Caitlin, Eddie, Oliver, Harry, Jessie, Wally and Felicity were all trapped in the fog as well. Whenever he tried to approach any of them, they would smile at him briefly and then a mysterious force would come out of nowhere and slit their throats. Barry watched the people he cared about die and their lifeless bodies crash to the ground, a pool of blood surrounding them. Well, everyone except one person.

      Caitlin's death was the worst one he witnessed. She stood all by herself in the fog, lost and confused. Barry tried to call out to her, but his mouth was closed. When he raised his fingertips to his lips and pulled them away, there was blood. His lips were sewn shut; and when he tried to run to her, his legs were amputated. He couldn't run anywhere. As Barry laid there, slowly bleeding to death, he saw blue lightning flicker behind her.

       _Zoom._

Zoom flashed up behind Caitlin, who was still sobbing. He slowly and sensuously slid his hands up and down her hips three times. The third time, however, he vibrated his hand through her heart, making her spit up blood and her eyes roll up back into her head. Barry screamed and screamed until his throat was sore, regardless if he could make any sound or not. After Zoom discarded Caitlin's body, he walked up to Barry and crouched down.

      **"Enjoy everyone you love while you still can, Flash. I will be there to take everyone you love, your speed and then your life."**

 Barry woke up in a cold sweat. He ran his hands through his hair and sighed. What did his nightmare mean? Was everyone destined to be killed by Zoom? Was he truly meant to be alone in life? He groaned and buried his face in his hands. At that moment, Barry's phone vibrated. He grabbed the phone from the nightstand and read the text message he had just received. It was from Caitlin, and it read:

 "Where are you?! Meta-human alert in Downtown CC! Hurry!"

      It took Barry five seconds to get out of bed, speed by STAR Labs, grab his flash suit and race downtown to stop the meta-human. You know, your typical Thursday in Central City.

      The moment Barry stepped back in the Cortex after locking up King Cobra, a shape-shifting meta-human who can poison his victims with one touch, Caitlin was already on his case. 

      "What were you thinking Barry?! You could've died. This is why you need to stick to the plan! Seriously, why do men have such thick skulls?"

      Barry wasn't paying attention to Caitlin reprimanding him; he was paying more attention to how casually she was dressed. Her hair was up in a messy bun, she wore natural make-up that complimented her skin tone, and she was in a sweat shirt, leggings and knee length boots. All in all, she was attractive. Not that Barry didn't know that already. But now that he didn't spend so much time pining after Iris, he could truly pay attention to Caitlin's beauty.

      He found himself staring at Caitln's lips; she was wearing peach colored lip gloss instead of her usually lipstick. Her lips looked so soft, and the way she nibbled her bottom lip when she was deep in thought had Barry in a trance. He couldn't pinpoint why or how, but he found himself becoming immensely attracted to his physician. And the way her hips swayed while she walked made Barry bite his tongue. 

     "....Don't ever make me worry like that ever again, okay?"

     Barry stared Caitlin in her creamy chocolate eyes and nodded his head, reassuring her that he wouldn't wrack her body with worry like that ever again. She smiled at him and gave him a hug, and Barry hugged back, not wanting to let go of her. Ever.

* * *

* * *

 

     Barry went up to his lab during his shift at CCPD. Captain Singh wanted Barry to go over the DNA samples found at the crime scene King Cobra was recently at.

     "No problem. I'll get to work on it right away."

     The man jogged up to his lab above the office and began going over things found at the crime scene, a woman's necklace, a couple of bullets, etc. Barry was running DNA tests to see who was King Cobra's right hand man--or woman. While doing this, he immediately thought of Caitlin. He doesn't know why, but his mind wandered to Caitlin. With her smarts, and her passion for doing good, she would make an interesting partner for this type of work.

     So Barry decided to call her up and ask for her help. Luckily he had her on speed dial.

     Caitlin Snow was in the middle of synthesizing a serum that would enhance Barry's regenerative abilities. She hated seeing him get hurt. She truly cared about him and would literally do anything to help him or make him feel better. 

     Her phone began to ring. She instantly recognized the phone number as Barry's, and a faint smile traced over her lips. She answered it with a simple, "Hello." 

     Barry explained what he called her for, and Caitlin assured him that she would come over as soon as she could. Barry just didn't want to be alone while he worked. His nightmare still haunted him. And after witnessing Caitlin dying a gruesome death in the nightmare, he made it his mission to stay by her side. He wanted to assure himself that she would be safe as long as she was with him.

     When Caitlin arrived to the lab 30 minutes later, Barry felt relieved. He led her to the station, and they began to go over the DNA samples. Barry inched closer and closer to Caitlin. He began to rub her back because he knows that she can't stand over tables for a long time. Normally, she makes no sounds when he does this, but this time around, she lightly moaned in deep in her throat. Barry stopped rubbing her back and stared at her wide eyed. 

      _"What the hell just happened? Did Caitlin just moan? And did her moaning just turn me on?"_

Caitlin looked at Barry with extreme embarrassment in here eyes. She didn't mean to make that noise, it's just that Barry was extremely attractive and it always feels good to be touched by a good looking guy. Caitlin also went through her fair share of heartache with Ronnie sacrificing his life, and Jay turning out to be Zoom. She wanted to be touched, kissed and caressed just as badly as Barry. Maybe even by Barry. 

      As if thinking the same thing she was thinking, Barry snaked his arms around Caitlin's hips, pulled her close and kissed her. Caitlin was taken by surprise for one minute, then she closed her eyes and wrapped her fingers into his hair, lightly tugging at it. The kiss was sweet, as if their problems were all melting away as long as they were with one another.

      Then things stopped being so slow and sweet and became more fast and primal. Barry's teeth lightly sank into Caitlin's lower lip and Caitlin's tongue slipped into Barry's mouth. Barry's mouth left Caitlin's, generating a quiet whimper from her mouth. The whimper was replaced by a loud moan when Barry kissed her neck and lightly bit her collarbone.

      Caitlin threw her head back and moaned. But she knew she couldn't do this...at least not at the place where Barry worked. She couldn't get him fired because they were fucking on top of his work desk.

      "Barry... take me home."

      Barry knew that she didn't want to screw him here. She truly was smart. Barry smiled, picked her up and flashed her back to her apartment. Now if he was being completely honest, the last time he was at her apartment, Caitlin was crazy drunk and began undressing in front of him. Out of respect for his friend, he turned away while she was practically half naked. 

      Now here he was, aroused as hell, ready to get inside of her, and he was regretting the one time he gad the chance to peak at her. Not this time.

* * *

* * *

      The moment they stepped foot in her master bedroom, Barry put her down and his hands started their travel up and down her body. Barry grinded against her ass and squeezed her breasts through her sweatshirt. While doing this, he licked and sucked her neck. Caitlin moaned loudly, moved her hand down the front of her pants and rubbed clit.

      Barry pulled away from her neck and whispered in her ear, "I never knew you were such a dirty girl. Mmm...I wanna make love to you, Caitlin." Caitlin's mouth gaped open as a moan escaped her mouth. "Fuck me Barry." Still behind her, Barry nibbled on her ear, snaked her hand down her pants and shoved two fingers inside of her. Caitlin moaned out his name and humped against his fingers. She rubbed her hand even harder against her clit while her first orgasm came barreling down on her. She screamed as she came all over Barry's fingers. Barry pulled his fingers out one by one and stuck them in his mouth. Caitlin tasted sweet, like sugary pineapples. Still grinding against her, Barry became rock hard, and Caitlin sharply inhaled. 

      "Mmmm. Barry, hurry up and fuck me. I wanna feel you inside of me." 

     Barry took his sweet time with Caitlin. He pulled the sweatshirt over her head, unbuckled her bra and sucked on her boobs. Caitlin sat on the edge of her bed while Barry knelt in front of her, sucking and kissing and licking her breasts. Caitlin's hands ran through his hair as he attacked her chest with his lips, teeth and tongue. Barry pulled away from her chest and unbuckled her pants, slipping them off of her slender legs. 

     He pressed two fingers to her soaked core, making her moan sensually. Barry loved to hear her moan, so he left hickeys all over her chest and stomach. He pulled her panties down her legs, and he was met with her dripping wet pussy. Barry kissed her thighs, making her quiver. He kissed her moist folds, then proceeded to suck her clit, stick his tongue in her vagina and ravish her womanhood. 

    "Oh...oh my god. Yes Barry. Fuck--fuck me."

     Barry proceeded to take off his shirt and unbuckle his pants. His erection hung rigidly as it pulsated, yearning to be inside of Caitlin. As he pulled his head from in between her legs, her juices dripping from his lips, Caitlin leaned over and kissed him, she wanted to taste herself on his lips. Speaking of tasting, Caitlin wanted to taste Barry. She wanted his cream in her mouth. Caitlin got up, made Barry sit in her spot and she knelt before him. She grabbed his erect piece of arousal and rubbed it. Barry threw his head back and groaned. Caitlin continued to rub his member as she lightly kissed his tip. She kissed it one more time as she took him all the way into her mouth; as she deep throated him, she massaged his balls. 

     "Oh yeah. Fucking hell yeah, Caitlin. I'm about to come." 

     That was an understatement. The moment he said that, Caitlin's mouth filled with with his cream. And she swallowed every drop. She then began to suck and lick on his balls. Barry needed to be inside of her. So he pulled her on top of him, grinding his hips against hers.

     "Damn Cait...come here." With that, he put his big hands on her hips, his fingers spreading, and lifted her onto his dick. The moment he was inside of her, his world burst at the seams. It was as though he was meant to be inside of her; his pace started off sweetly and slowly, pushing all the way in, and nearly pulling all the way out. The his pacing became more frantic and faster. Thrusting harder, deeper and quicker into her, skin began to slap against skin. 

     "Oh...oh jesus Barry. Yes. Fuck me harder baby!"

      After a dozen or so more thrusts, the two scientists came together, their juices mixing and dripping everywhere on the bed. Caitlin crawled next to Barry and lightly kissed his chest and tracing shapes across it.

     "So, Mr. Allen. What made you do this?"

     Barry thought back to his dream. He thought of how he was unable to save Caitlin, to protect her. He wanted to be there for her, to hold her like how he was right then and there. He loved her, he wanted to make love to her and was in love with her. Maybe Caitlin was life's way of making him happy. Caitlin was life's way of giving him a person to love for the rest of his life. He was hers and she was his. Barry wouldn't want to change that for anything.

     Barry captured Caitlin's lips in a searing kiss, full of promises of love, happiness, late night phone calls, date nights and a life together.

     "Well Dr. Snow, a change of heart has made me do this. Life is too short to waste it; people you love and care about could be gone in the blink of an eye. And I refuse to let that happen again. I love you, Caitlin, and I don't want anything to happen to you. I wanted to show you how much."

     Caitlin let a tear fall, and Barry was there to wipe it. Being there in each other's embrace, they knew that life was finally giving them a break. Life wanted to repay them for all the heartache that they encountered.

     They finally had happiness in life. And they had it with one another. 

 


End file.
